1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to consumer products, and more particularly, to a modular material antenna assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic device can take many forms such as, for example, a tablet computing device along the lines of an iPad™, a portable communication device such as an iPhone™, or a portable media player, such as an iPod™, each manufactured by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Such devices often have wireless communication mechanisms, in order to provide wireless communication between the portable device and base stations, cell phone towers, desktop computers, etc. Common wireless communication mechanisms include IEEE 802.11a, b, g, and n (commonly known as “WiFi”), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), and cellular communications mechanisms such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA). What is needed is improved techniques for integrating antennas into portable electronic devices to enable wireless communication.